koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi (遠呂智) is an alternative spelling for a supernatural serpent. This particular serpent refers to the famed eight-headed serpent of mythology, Yamata no Orochi. It feasted on the flesh of young maidens in Izumo until Susano'o tricked and killed it. The tail of the beast held a treasured sword. Being the titular antagonist of the Warriors Orochi series, he is the last boss for all story modes (except for the Orochi story mode in the second game). Orochi is unlocked in the first installment once every other character is available. His secondary version in this series is referred to as Orochi X (真・遠呂智, Shin Orochi) and is counted as a separate character from his default model. To unlock Orochi X, players must complete all stages in the game including those found in Dream Mode. He has no personal image section in the Gallery Mode and has no other alternate costumes. Both forms of Orochi can be unlocked in the third title by viewing all of the game's endings. His height for the series is 210 cm (6'11"). He also has character image song titled Mugen Kodoku; it is a vocal version of his theme song in the series. Yamata no Orochi appears without major alteration to its mythical depiction in Nobunaga no Yabou Online. The Black Dragon is also said to be an incarnation of the mythological creature in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. Role in Games "How can this be? Orochi, your skills surpass my own." ::―Lu Bu; Warriors Orochi 2 Orochi is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly immortal entity from ancient times. From what can be told by putting various pieces of the stories and character's conversations together, Orochi was imprisoned by the mystics Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa for various crimes against humanity (presumably from his time as a snake demon). Interested in the chaos he could bring and feeling sympathy for him, Da Ji, together with Dodomeki and Gyūki, free him from his imprisonment at the Wuhang Mountains some millennium later. He decides to test the strength of warriors from the Three Kingdoms era and the Warring States period. He places these heroes into a new world, which is presumably a void space between dimensions. He immediately sets his demonic armies upon the leaders and heroes from these worlds, quickly killing, imprisoning, or subjugating many powerful warriors. He sought to test his might against the heroes of these eras and among them find a worthy challenger. After he subdues most of the forces against him, Orochi additionally defeats the mystics who once sealed him in the past. With his new army, it seemed that no one could shake his grasp on the land. By the end of the first game, however, he is defeated by the heroes of China and Japan -though it is never really made clear who exactly stopped him. In Warriors Orochi 2, Orochi is revived beyond the grave as Orochi X by Kiyomori with help from Da Ji and using Himiko as the catalyst for the resurrection to lead the forces of evil again. In Wei's story mode, he appears slightly earlier than others but is weakened from his unexpected revival. Regardless of which story mode the player partakes in, he is once again defeated. His new dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z has him simultaneously challenging the leaders of every main faction against him -Shu, Wei, Wu, Samurai, the Mystics, Tadakatsu and Lu Bu- at Koshi Castle. He teams with Da Ji and Kiyomori and his remaining followers include Masamune, Sun Wukong and Himiko (Keiji and Sima Yi do not make an appearance). He wonders if there is any warrior among this large army who could grant him eternal slumber once more. While Orochi himself does not resurrect in the latest installment, characters can sense remnants of Orochi's spirit throughout the story. The world's will takes his appearance multiple times near the end of the game, with each head turning into a different colored clone of the original. Its final consciousness resides within an Orochi X look-alike who faces the heroes one last time before dissipating once more. As seen in Ultimate, Orochi was once a former mystic known as Yinglong who loyally served Fu Xi and the Jade Emperor before going rogue. Character Information Personality Orochi is a surreal being who has the power to use the darkness and greed within people for his benefit, distorting their image of him into whatever they desire. Through this power, he can forcefully gain strongly loyal allies. He seems bored with actual administrating, leaving that up to his loyal strategist Da Ji. Of those who he has press-ganged into his service, he seems to respect Lu Bu the most, while Lu Bu is biding his time until he is powerful enough to slay Orochi and claim the title of the strongest for himself. He has a powerful desire to battle someone who can end his life however, as hinted by various lines he speaks, Wei's ending in Warriors Orochi 2 and the Showdown at Yamatai Dream Mode level containing Lu Bu, Keiji Maeda, and Tadakatsu Honda. It is possible that he seeks peace in death. Orochi X remains as harsh as his older counterpart and is bitter for being wrenched him from his eternal slumber, something he bluntly confesses to Kiyomori. He acts arrogant of his superior might and continues his challenge heroes to slay him. After his death, Nu Wa speculates that he may have wanted them to conquer him and claim this new land for themselves. His in-camp dialogues during the third game imply that he is far more nihilistic than the original, hellbent on bringing oblivion to himself and the world he created. Character Symbolism In the Asian ports for Warriors Orochi, all of Orochi's weapons (as well as Orochi X's weapons) are named after the eight hot realms of Buddhist purgatory, each dedicated to torment a particular soul whom have indulged too deeply with a particular sin. Throughout these realms, souls are forced to suffer or die to only be revived again to repeat their torture. Torture gets progressively worse the farther one descends. Time seems to pass at a slower rate for a human soul stuck within these hells; one day within any of these hells can equate to 500 years -or even thousands of years- in normal time. Orochi's first weapon is named Kukujo, or the black stringed hell. Second layer of the hot hells, this realm is for people who have killed and have stolen from another. Specifically, people who have enjoyed repeatedly taken the life of another living being and have gleefully extorted multiple times will be led here. For the soul sent here, their bodies are given "life" and forced to endure a painfully hot floor. Along their bodies is a distinct black line, a mark for their jailers and their searing hot saws to cut. If a soul isn't being bisected apart by their punisher, they are forced to walk across a rope bridge at a burning hot mountain of iron. As they walk, the bridge breaks apart to drop their victims. Or perhaps judges drop scorching hot pots on top of their victims to make them lose their balance. His second weapon is Kyōkan, the fourth of the burning hells. People who have taken a life, stolen, indulged in obsessive gluttony or have performed some wrongdoing with liquor (i.e. poisoning, purposely killing another by using the liquid) are sent to Kyōkan. Ten times the pain is received compared to the previous hells. Souls within this realm are repeatedly trapped within burning hot rooms. Their agony is too much to bear as they scream for mercy to the judges. Where ever they run, it sears them. If their words irritate their jailers too much, they become irritated with them and shoot at them down with their bows and flaming arrows. Jounetsu or Ennetsu, his third weapon, is the sixth hell. Including the previously mentioned sins, this place is where liars or those with black-hearted thoughts may appear. Sinners are pierced with burning hot spears or lances, engulfing their insides and forcing their orifices to painfully shoot out flames. The heat from the earlier hells dwarf in comparison to the flames found in this hell. Kukujo's burning floor is like snow compared to Jounetsu's fires. Another method for luring sinners to suffer is by inviting them to rest at what appears to be a cool, refreshing pond. As they drink the pool's waters, flames burst within their bodies and internally burns them to ash. His fourth weapon is named after the final burning hell, Mugen or "unending" hell. Those who have committed the previously mentioned sins, committed rape, and/or disobeyed Buddha's teachings entirely by killing their parents are tortured here. Since it's at the bottom and largest layer of hell, it takes a soul 2,000 years of falling to get there. A soul isn't free from pain as they fall, since they experience the combined pain of the seven other hells each minute they drop. Their body becomes a bloody pulp once they arrive to a world of odd yet terrible monstrosities. A mountain of swords may pierce their body, the sun may peel off their flesh, a demon may vomit fire on top of them, iron nails can pierce through their tongue, and venom or flame can be injected directly into their blood. Compared to the various other horrible tortures awaiting those here, the other hells are like a sweet dream. Voice Actors * Gideon Emery - English voice (uncredited) * Ryotaro Okiayu - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Orochi/Quotes *"I do not wish to waste my time. You had better be... worth the effort." *"Only the worthy have made it. Now I shall see for myself the strength of mankind." :"Before my ambition, you will be powerless!" :"Such anger." ::~~''Orochi and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi'' *"Is something wrong, my lord?" :"What do you think? ...Wrenched from eternal slumber." ::~~Kiyomori and Orochi, Warriors Orochi 2 *"This world cannot be ruled by honor, or justice. Show them, Orochi." :"Strength is everything. It decides who lives and who dies." ::~~''Masamune and Orochi X; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP'' *"I can feel my life getting shorter when you stare at me with that glum expression! What is it that disgruntles you so?" :"Actually, I am in a good mood today. I suppose I have your banquet to thank for that..." :"Oh, so this is your pleased expression... How am I supposed to tell the difference!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Orochi; Warriors Orochi 3 *"As long as people desire life, they will never listen to my threats. They have no more need for a Demon King." :"Then, will you accompany me to the end, Demon King of the Human Realm?" :"If that is what you wish." ::~~Nobunaga and Orochi X; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Orochi's Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): smashes the upper part of his scythe, which generates a massive electric shockwave around him. He raises his weapon free hand to fire a giant fireball in front of him. He follows with his other hand to shoot three electric bolts forward. : , , ( ), ( ): crouches to smash his scythe on the ground. As he does this, he is surrounded by a red aura that damages foes and launches them. He follows with two decisive horizontal swings. : , , , ( ), ( ): waves his weapon free hand forward to hurl three ice balls forward. Rotates his body to send red energy on the ground next to him with the same hand. He then becomes airborne and spins, his scythe cutting foes around him. : , , , , ( ), ( ): hops forward for two slashes. He then levitates in the air whilst in a fetal position. He emits a destructive red aura whilst aerial. : , , , , , , , , : Orochi becomes invincible to his foes by surrounding himself in a blue aura, slashing forward with his scythe. As the effect wears off, he turns his scythe upside down to smash the head into the ground, emitting a red-and-black aura on the ground. He turns for a horizontal swing and follows with swing that cuts upwards. After four more horizontal swings, Orochi rotates his scythe to point forward. As he thrusts it, he fires a red-and-black horizontal tornado forward thrusting his foes upwards. :Dashing : downwards swing that slashes foes in front of him. : , : spins rapidly in the air before smashing his scythe on the ground, emitting a massive electric shockwave on impact. : , : shoots a downwards fireball. : : Orochi channels energy into his fist and pounds the ground. He stays in one place and generates a destructive electric shockwave around him that juggles foes in the air. He finishes with an aura-enchanced swing of his scythe forward and becomes invulnerable to attack for a limited time. In his True Musou version, Orochi performs three quick airborne spins after he finishes his massive shockwave. *'R1': creates two duplicates of himself to surround a foe in a triangular formation. He and his doubles perform an overhead swing to their center target, creating red-and-black fissures on the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Produces a violent wave of distortion by striking the floor. :Triple Attack 2: Momentarily covers the ground with distorting ripples. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a stream of ferocious gusts at mid-range. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Creates a large sphere of dark energy pulling surrounding enemies in before swiping at them. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hooves. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : rising swing to his right that launches. : , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Orochi X's Moveset Ground Moveset : : charges energy within his hand for brief moment before he fires a red beam of energy forward. It can hit multiple targets, simultaneously stunning and draining his targets of their musou in one blow. : , , ( ): performs an upward slash that launches. He hops into the air behind his opponent and rapidly spins like a top, slicing his foe several times. : , , : charges energy within his hand for brief moment before he fires a red beam of energy forward. Unlike his C1, the beam is longer and can hit several foes within its projection range. He stays within this pose until the beam ends. It is arguably the longest ranged attack in the game. : , , , : briefly fazes himself to become invincible while he stands upright. He then emits a damaging red and black shockwave surrounding the ground around him. It emits red bolts of energy to also trap skyward foes into its range, hitting anyone within its reach several times. In contrast to his C3, Orochi X can move after creating the shockwave and can hit any foe still stuck within the shockwave's effects. : , , , , , , , , : Orochi X becomes invincible to his foes by surrounding himself in a blue aura, slashing forward with his scythe. As the effect wears off, he turns his scythe upside down to smash the head into the ground, emitting fire on the ground which burns enemies in range. He turns for a horizontal swing and follows with swing that cuts upwards. After four more horizontal swings, Orochi X rotates his scythe to point forward. As he thrusts it, he fires four blue balls of energy(ice) forward. :Dashing : downwards swing that slashes foes in front of him. : , : spins rapidly in the air before smashing his scythe on the ground, emitting a massive electric shockwave on impact. : , : shoots a downwards fireball. : : Orochi X channels energy into his fist and pounds the ground. He stays in one place and generates a destructive electric shockwave around him that juggles foes in the air. He finishes with an aura-enchanced swing of his scythe forward and becomes invulnerable to attack for a limited time. In his True Musou version, Orochi X performs three quick airborne spins after he finishes his massive shockwave. *'R1': Orochi X levitates above the ground with his arms crossed, gravitating toward a single foe. If he gets too close to them, they will be unable to block the black energy dome he traps them in. He moves at a rate the eye can't follow, hitting his foe several times. The dome depletes on his last strike. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : rising swing to his right that launches. : , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. :Triple Attack 1: Sends out a red beam of destructive energy. :Triple Attack 2: Shoots ice projectiles traveling at a considerable distance. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a massive red energy beam forward. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Warps time and space to trap enemies and cut them down. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Fighting Style Orochi is fast, powerful, and mixes his attacks with projectile magic. Most of Orochi's moves do not have a particularly high damage output and can have awkward range such as his C1 and C3. His normal attack string gives him a small window of invincibility but can also be hard to manage. The most effective way to play Orochi is to use his jumping attacks to facilitate his C1-1. His normal jumping attack is fast with decent coverage that can launch his opponents. His jumping charge is slow but deals decent damage and good for going into crowds. Orochi's C1-1 is particularly effective and reliable; it is fast, relatively easy to execute creates an explosion good for crowd control. Variations can be used with his ice elemental attacks to freeze the opponent before spamming this move, and using his jumping normal attack to gain an air element bonus. Orochi's element of choice is simple. Since he can't use his scythe for elemental attacks, Range is a bad choice. Most of his elements are those that adds more offensive power to his C1-1 such as Bolt and Slay. Flash can be used to enhance his other moves, but C1-1 already breaks guard, and Orochi has tons of attacks that can bypass blocking. Fire isn't too useful since Orochi can already burn the enemy with jumping attack. Drain and Absorb are pretty useful, since C1-1 is a spammable elemental move which turns Orochi into a sturdy character. Orochi X's is similar to Orochi's, but Orochi X has more powerful charge attacks. In addition, his energy attacks will completely drain the Musou bar of any character it connects with. Orochi and Orochi X use modified versions of their original movesets in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce and Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. Their attacks are also imbued with the yin element, causing their attacks to temporarily seal off the user's fury form. Weapons :See also: Orochi/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Orochi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Dirt Scrapers *Perpetual Horror *Soul Harvester (DLC) Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Gallery Orochi_Concept_(WO).png|Warriors Orochi concept Orochi-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Musou Orochi Z Orochi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable original costume Orochi_X_Artwork_(WO2).png|Orochi X concept Orochix-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable original costume Orochi (NAO).png|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot Category:Warriors Orochi Characters